


Personal Gratification

by redcandle17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse of Authority, M/M, Objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> what’s the point of power if you can’t abuse it once in a while?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for the marvel_cinekink prompt _Pierce/Winter Soldier (noncon/dubcon), Pierce doing terrible things to a mind-wiped obedient "asset."_

The thought has been percolating in Alexander’s head since he took the grandkids to the Smithsonian last week. At the Captain America exhibit, looking up at the mural of Rogers and his Howling Commandos, it wasn’t the Living Legend who drew his gaze. It was Bucky Barnes. Sergeant Barnes, a good American boy who gave his life for his country. Alexander’s lips had twitched as he struggled to suppress his smile. If only they knew. 

Barnes had been a very handsome young man indeed. So alive and positively glowing with the promise of a bright future. He was supposed to come home from the war, marry his sweetheart, get a house in the suburbs and have two or three kids. An American hero living the American dream. But he hadn’t come home. They’d scratched his name on a wall and given his family a medal, and mourned one more among millions of young men lost.

As Alexander takes in the view from his office, he finds himself thinking of that handsome face painted on a museum wall. He wonders how it would feel to defile a real, live American hero. Well, more than he already has, just in an entirely different way. 

He secures the room and takes out his cell phone. “Deploy the asset.”

“Yes, sir.” The agent’s tone is puzzled, but he doesn’t question his orders. 

The situation in Ukraine isn’t something their regular people can’t handle. It’s not something that needs the Winter Soldier. But what’s the point of power if you can’t abuse it once in a while?

Alexander settles back in his big, comfortable executive chair. Right now the process of taking the Winter Soldier out of cryogenic storage will be beginning. He’s been there a couple of times when they’ve thawed out the Soldier. The Soldier is always confused, lost, and sometimes they have to discipline him before he will focus on his mission brief. 

Forty-eight hours later, the Winter Soldier is back in the country, mission completed. Alexander barely listens to the report. When the agent stops talking, he tells him, “Have him come to my house before you stick him back in cryo.” 

“Sir?” 

“Just a little something I need to check. It’s above your clearance.”

“Yes, sir.” 

HYDRA, S.H.I.E.L.D, it doesn’t matter - these people will accept anything if you tell them it’s above their pay grade. 

He sends Renata home after she’s cleared away the dinner dishes and cleaned up the kitchen for the night. Alexander showers and puts on a bathrobe over the silk pyjamas his daughter got him last Christmas. He nurses a glass of whiskey while he waits for the Soldier, to steel his nerves. It’s no small thing he’s about to do. His superiors wouldn’t like him misusing the asset for his personal gratification. 

When the Winter Soldier slips into the room silently, Alexander marvels anew at how completely they’ve removed Bucky Barnes from the body they’ve remade into a weapon. All the light from the face in the museum is gone. There’s not a trace of it in the Soldier’s blank face and empty eyes. His features are unchanged, still handsome, but he’s not the wholesome boy who followed Captain America across Europe, fighting Nazis. Alexander wishes there was some way for Rogers to know just how badly he lost the war he thinks he won. 

“Drink?” Alexander offers.

The Soldier doesn’t reply. He’s never offered anything, never given choices. He doesn’t know how to react, so he simply doesn’t react. It’s fascinating really. 

“Report,” he orders, so he can hear the Soldier speak. His silence can be unnerving. 

The Soldier gives a shorter, more economical version of the same report Alexander received earlier. He’ll have to do something to make him look more like the boy in the museum exhibit, he decides. It’s no good the way he looks now. 

“Follow me,” he says, and leads the way upstairs to the master bathroom. He sets out a new razor and shaving gel and orders the Soldier to shave away the stubble marring his face. The Soldier complies, but when Alexander hands him a tube of hair gel and tells him to fix his hair, he just stares uncomprehendingly. Alexander has to work the gel into his hair himself and comb it. 

With his face clean-shaven and his long hair slicked back, the Soldier looks more like Bucky Barnes. Alexander gives him an approving smile. “Look how handsome you are.”

The Soldier obediently looks at his reflection in the mirror, but he displays no reaction. It’s more than a little unnerving. Nobody wants to fuck a robot. 

Alexander considers his options. He could tell the Soldier he is to be trained for a mission. He could tell him he needs to expand his skills and learn to pass as a regular person. But he’d be running the risk of tampering with his programming. He’s not sure the Soldier can pretend to be a person even if ordered to. It really is a marvel how completely they’ve broken him. 

He feels his cock getting hard. No need for Viagra, not when he has such power. He has no doubt that if he told the asset to put a gun to his head and pull the trigger, he would do it without question or hesitation. 

“On your knees, soldier.”

The Winter Soldier kneels immediately. Alexander removes his robe and hangs it on the hook by the shower stall. He reaches through the opening in his pyjama bottoms and takes out his cock. “Do you know how to suck cock?”

A crease appears between the Soldier’s eyebrows, the first sign of a facial expression he’s shown. “No.” 

Alexander wonders if Bucky Barnes had known how to suck cock. The way he and Rogers had looked at each other and smiled at each other in that clip at the museum, he wouldn’t be surprised. “Well, you’re about to learn. Never done it myself, but it seems simple enough. The only rule is don’t let me feel your teeth. Take my cock into your mouth.”

The Soldier leans in and swallows Alexander’s cock. His hands are at his sides, like he doesn’t know he’s supposed to wrap one hand around the cock he’s sucking. Because he didn’t know. He deepthroats Alexander’s cock and not once does he gag. Not once does Alexander feel the slightest hint of teeth. 

Alexander’s had some great blowjobs over the years, from some of the most expensive call girls, but the Winter Soldier is the best he’s ever had. He’s on the brink of orgasm much too soon. He has to decide: does he want to come all over that handsome war hero face, or does he want him to swallow his come? He decides he wants to see Bucky Barnes’ face covered with his come, but it’s too late and he shoots off down the back of the Soldier’s throat. The Soldier swallows reflexively. 

Alexander pats him on the head. “You did a hell of a job, my boy.”

The Soldier is still on his knees. 

“You can get up,” Alexander tells him. 

He decides it’s best if he takes the Soldier back to the facility instead of sending him off by himself. Wouldn’t do to have him say anything about this encounter if they debrief him. “Help yourself to anything in the fridge while I get dressed.” 

In a couple of hours, the Winter Soldier’s memory will be wiped clean and he’ll be put back into cryogenic storage. He’ll answer “no” the next time Alexander asks him if he knows how to suck cock. The thought makes Alexander laugh and he hums to himself as he dresses. 

He’s not surprised when he finds that the Soldier didn’t help himself to anything in the fridge. His loss. Renata makes an excellent chicken casserole.


End file.
